<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Playing by khumahness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553424">Team Playing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khumahness/pseuds/khumahness'>khumahness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a slut, Akaashi is living his best life, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, One-Shot, Orgy, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, and so is Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khumahness/pseuds/khumahness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Bokuto is always with his team will not be enough reason for Akaashi to not enjoy a little time with them</p><p>Akaashi x Black Jackals +18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi, BokuAkaSakuAtsuHina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Playing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi watched his boyfriend's game on the TV that had just ended. The Black Jackals were in the best moment of their careers, the extremely confident and strong players were unbeaten in the national championship. Akaashi couldn't help feeling immensely proud of his boyfriend, and although they always called each other, he missed the touches and the warmth that emanated from Bokuto's beautiful body. And speaking of that... </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey hey hey! Baby, did you see me? Did you see what I did? Did you like my attacks ??" excited as always, Bokuto always called Akaashi after the games, and the brunette loved it.</p><p>  </p><p>"Koutarou! Of course I saw it, it was perfect, you are perfect." </p><p>  </p><p>"Akaaashiii, I miss you so much. You and volleyball are my greatest passion, but it is impossible to have the two separated. I wanted you here with us, not necessarily playing volleyball, but being here, with us ... seeing me!" Bokuto was so silly. </p><p>  </p><p>"I would love to." Keiji would like to say more, but was interrupted by a hysterical cry, probably from Atsumu or Hinata. </p><p>  </p><p>"Ah! Sorry, Kaashi ... we're going back to the hotel. When I get there I'll call you again, I promise!" </p><p>  </p><p>"Ah, of course Kou. See you later." </p><p>  </p><p>'"I love you ... -I'M COMING!" </p><p>  </p><p>"Love you too." </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi missed talking more intimately with her boyfriend, since the team was sharing the same room with too thin walls ... </p><p>  </p><p>To be honest, Akaashi was horny all over the place. And with work accumulated. Both not cool and far from being resolved. He didn't care anymore if the others heard him groaning with pleasure for Bokuto, he would even let them participate and- </p><p>  </p><p>What the fuck, why am I getting excited by the thought? M-maybe would they like to watch? Everyone knows that Bokuto lives to be the center of attention, but would he like to share his eyes with Akaashi? Or he would become possessive and more aggressive in bed... Keiji liked it. The brunette had already gone out with her boyfriend and the team a few times, he liked to be around them, they were nice guys. I couldn't deny that Atsumu, Sakusa and even Hinata grew up to be beautiful men; big, muscular, defined ... Akaashi realized he had a certain fetish for people bigger than him and dating Bokuto, he didn't have much choice but to love. However, it went beyond that, the brunette liked to feel... inferior. Submissive and humiliated in the service of your man. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto was so big, strong, tasty... when he felt angry or stressed, he fucked like a monster, discounting all the anger in his body. Akaashi thinks this is a little wrong, but constantly thinks about what he could do to make the hitter nervous. Such a brat. </p><p>  </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring again. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey, Keiji, we're free this weekend! The game has been postponed. Shall we see each other? Say yes! I'll be alone in the room for a while now." </p><p>  </p><p>"Kou! Of course, are you going back home?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes! I don't know what the rest of the guys are going to do, so ...- </p><p>  </p><p>"Bokuto ... w-why don't you bring them here too? </p><p>  </p><p>"What do you mean? Do you want to have a party with us? Hahah"- Bokuto said, mocking, and thankfully he wasn't there to see the flush on the brunette's cheeks. </p><p>  </p><p>"L-like that, yeah. We can make dinner or something to celebrate your performance at the games..." Honestly, Akaashi would not deny acting as the wife of all of them at the same time. Not that he didn't love Bokuto, of course he did, very much. But sometimes, lust and sexual desires are something we can't control or avoid thinking about. He was sure he would never fall in love with any of them as he is in love with Koutarou. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hmn, only if I can see you before, you know ... I miss you, baby.- Bokuto thickened his voice in the last sentence, resulting in a shiver from Akaashi. He was too sensitive. </p><p>  </p><p>"Me too... so much that I think that just you won't be enough." There was a silence on the other end of the line when Akaashi touched the shit he said." W-wait, I mean ... " </p><p>  </p><p>"Is that what you want?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Er? Kou, I ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Shut up." Bokuto can swear he heard a sigh from his boyfriend. "You like to piss me off, right?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Kou, I'm sorry, I-that's not what I meant." Akaashi could feel the pants getting tighter. </p><p>  </p><p>"No? So you didn't mean to say you're a slut and that I'm not enough to eat you? You wanna fuck with me and who else? I bet the guys would love to rail you too." </p><p>  </p><p>Damn. </p><p>  </p><p>"W-what guys?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Huh, do you seem interested now? Obviously I'm talking about the team.- Akaashi groaned, loud and clear. "Whore." </p><p>  </p><p>"Bokuto-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to feel that, I understand if you're hating me and I understand if you want to break up with me, I'm s-sorry" Bokuto realized he would have to leave the character. </p><p>  </p><p>"Shh, Keiji, KEIJI. 'It's okay. I love you. If you wanted to do that, just tell me, I would never judge you. </p><p>  </p><p>"You never had these weird fetishes like me, I didn't want to force you." </p><p>  </p><p>"Do you like it?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, a lot." </p><p>  </p><p>"I had time to think about this trip. I thought about you a lot, you know? And thinking too much is not my forte, so it was difficult, but I realized what you wanted when you asked me to hit you harder, spank you, hurt you. .. " </p><p>  </p><p>"S-sorry-" </p><p>  </p><p>"If you apologize again ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"What are you going to do, Kou?" Akaashi said, sly. </p><p>  </p><p>"Er, I don't know. I couldn't think of anything" Keiji laughed "Hey, this is more new for me than it is for you, bitch." </p><p>  </p><p>The brunette stopped laughing and sighed slyly at the name he was called. "Hnh, it's okay." </p><p>  </p><p>"Anyway. I'm kind of starting to get the hang of it, when I see you again - when we see you again, you'll find out. </p><p>  </p><p>"And what assures you that they will agree to this?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Hi? Pfffh, Keiji, have you ever looked in the mirror? Everyone there likes men, and I don't think they will deny the request of a good friend, especially this request being to take such a perfect, hot ass man." </p><p>  </p><p>"Haha, talking about you, right? This is still kind of weird." </p><p>  </p><p>"It's nothing. To tell you the truth, Kaashi, I kind of suspected that you wanted this." </p><p>  </p><p>"How?" </p><p>  </p><p>"You know, I remembered how much you like to suck my fingers during sex, you do it with such pleasure, as if it were another cock, then I kind of made the connection that maybe you would like something, you know, thicker occupying your mouth, maybe more, in other places and- </p><p>  </p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it." Akaashi was surprised by this line of thought, he couldn't deny it. "Frankly, Bokuto-san, I do want to, err, have sex with them, yes... but when I'm sucking your fingers, I think only of you." </p><p>  </p><p>"Don't tease me now, baby, we'll be out soon to eat ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Hmm, imagine me under the restaurant table with four dicks around me." </p><p>  </p><p>"Mine is the best." </p><p>  </p><p>"Of course ... you will have to work harder to be the best, your teammates are very talented too." and that was what was necessary to bring Koutarou's competitive ego to the roof. Duh, Akaashi was provoking, impossible for any of them to have a bigger and tastier cock than her boyfriend. Maybe Sakusa? It must be more fulfilled. Would Hinata bring any surprises? Akaashi was excited to find out. His thoughts were interrupted by a somewhat bold speech by the hitter. </p><p>  </p><p>"Are you going to be our fucking deposit?" </p><p>  </p><p>"B-Bokuto!" </p><p>  </p><p>"W-what? Did I say something wrong? I thought you wanted to be treated like that!" </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi was feeling so many emotions at the same time in this conversation, and look, they were still on the phone. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hahahah. I do want to be treated that way. Do your worst, and such. I'm just surprised by the things you've been talking about." </p><p>  </p><p>"'I'm getting too close to Atsumu, he's the biggest dirty mouthed I've ever met. Even Hinata is being corrupted, believe me?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Hinata was never innocent." </p><p>  </p><p>"Ehh. Hey, I have to leave now. We’ll talk more about that later, okay?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes. Kou, thanks for not ... finding this all strange." </p><p>  </p><p>"What a thing! Kaashi is the love of my life, I know that I'm the only one you love too. I won't mind seeing you completely worked up when we use you!" The way Bokuto talked about it like he was talking about a walk in the park. Akaashi took a deep breath. </p><p>  </p><p>"Y-yes, ok ... see you then." And they hung up. </p><p>  </p><p>What the hell just happened? </p><p>  </p><p>------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>After that conversation, Bokuto just sent a few more messages and so the day ended, with no sign of having talked to the other boys about that rather unusual proposal, and Akaashi was nervous. What would they think of him? Would they think that the great Bokuto is dating nothing but a slut? Leaving sentimentality and rationality aside, Keiji liked the thought of being degraded like that by all of them ... </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi knew his body, he knew what he wanted, it is not because he liked to be controlled that he was unaware of the situation he was in, always and in every scene. He was a smart guy, too. Koutarou knew this very well. </p><p>  </p><p>Finally, the tournaments of the season are over.</p><p>Black Jackals had moved on to the finals and the league would only be completed a month from now, so they would have plenty of time to train more, rest and see friends and family calmly. Keiji was looking forward. Naturally, he had seen all the games on TV (and recorded the ones he couldn't see live, due to work) and he couldn't be proud of them anymore. </p><p>  </p><p>The next day the team arrived in the city where everyone lived and Akaashi went to pick them up. </p><p>  </p><p>"Atsumu-san, Hinata-san, Sakusa-san. Good to see you again!" </p><p>  </p><p>"Agaaaashe! What about me?" </p><p>  </p><p>"I talked to you a lot on the phone, Kou!" Akaashi said in a playful tone, giving a kiss on the boyfriend's lips. </p><p>  </p><p>"Polite as always, Akaashi. Nice to see you too." Sakusa greets. </p><p>  </p><p>"Heeeh, Bokuto talks about you all the time, but I never got tired" said the setter "he always said great things." <em> I’m </em>  <em> going </em>  <em> to </em> <em>  make  </em> <em> you </em>  <em> feel </em>  <em> great </em>  <em> things </em> <em> . </em>Ah, if they only knew what goes on in his mind</p><p> </p><p>"Hnm, thanks, I guess haha. So let's get going, everyone should fit in the car." </p><p>  </p><p>"If we match right, everyone fuc- i mean, fit.” Bokuto joked, drawing laughter from Atsumu and Hinata and a movement of denial from Sakusa, but everyone knew he had smiled behind the mask. "Keiji, love, I would like to drive if you don't mind. I missed our car, hehehe. " </p><p>  </p><p>"Sure! Err, I'll be in the back seat then, so you and Miya who are the biggest will have more leg  space." </p><p>"So helpful! Thanks, 'Kaashi." Atsumu switched places with the brunette, making him sit in the middle of Hinata and Sakusa, who looked at each other for half a second. Akaashi noticed. </p><p>  </p><p>"Kou, let me get my sunglasses there in the front." Akaashi didn't even have time for Bokuto to think about catching it, already leaning forward and explicitly tilting his ass so that the two boys would be comfortable with their eyes. Bokuto knew the boyfriend and realized his intentions. Purposely and discreetly, he dropped the glasses box on the passenger's floor. Thus, Akaashi squirmed to get the box, as Atsumu was too shocked to notice Akaashi's head passing by his knees <em> " </em> <em> looking </em> <em>  for  </em> <em> the </em>  <em> glasses </em>". Meanwhile, the two in the back seat have remained in the same position since the brunette started with this bitching. </p><p>  </p><p>Finally, Akaashi took that fucking box and sat down in its place, giving a light bounce to "settle" on the seat. </p><p>  </p><p>"Er, so... where are we going to eat?" Hinata tried to break the slight tension that had already been established in that environment. Akaashi was did not waste time. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other by the mirror when the older man decided to answer. </p><p>  </p><p>"Our dear Keiji has prepared food for us! It will be at our house." </p><p>  </p><p>"Wooow thanks Akaashi-san. Very nice of you!" Hinata said, smiling. </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, we appreciate it." Sakusa thanked him. </p><p>  </p><p>"I hope you have a lot, 'I'm so fucking hungry" Well, it wasn't hard to get intimate with Atsumu, considering his dirty mouth. </p><p>  </p><p>"It will satisfy everyone, I'm sure." Akaashi said. </p><p>  </p><p>The brunette was thinking too much about this whole situation (just as he thinks too much about everything). Despite that bold strikes, he was nervous. </p><p>  </p><p>Anyway, everyone took the time of the trip to take a nap, Akaashi watched the boys sleeping peacefully, put his hand on the shoulder of the boyfriend who kissed his fingers and looked at him through the rearview mirror, smiling. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey." Keiji whispered. "Do they already know ...?" </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto realized that the boyfriend was nervous. "Not yet, but it will be all right, I have a plan and you will like it." </p><p>  </p><p>"Can I know what it is?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Surprise." </p><p>  </p><p>"Hnm." Akaashi pouted. </p><p>  </p><p>"Don't look at me like that, babe." The albino put his right hand on the boyfriend's cheeks and ran his thumb over his lips, innocently, Akaashi licked the tip and sucked, without taking his eyes off the older "Hot." </p><p>  </p><p>"Daddy, please ..." Koutarou shivered at the name he was called. </p><p>  </p><p>"Tsk. Be quiet when we’re getting there, I don’t want the guys seeing me with a hard on yet." </p><p>  </p><p>"Heh, yet..." Akaashi finally settled down on the bench and closed his eyes. What neither he nor Bokuto noticed was a very wide-awake Hinata Shoyou, who saw and heard the whole scene with his peripheral vision. He took a deep breath, flushed, decided to be quiet and hope that he captain’s plan worked out. </p><p>  </p><p>------------------------------- </p><p>Finally the group arrived at the Koutarou-Keiji house. Everything was beautiful and organized, Sakusa was the first to notice the arrangement. </p><p>  </p><p>"Nice house. I bet it's only this way because you stayed away, Bokuto." </p><p>  </p><p>"Yeah, I can't deny that... I can't do anything if my boyfriend is a great housewife." </p><p>  </p><p>"Ahm, I imagine." </p><p>  </p><p>"Thank you, Sakusa-san. Of course, I was going to do my best to welcome you." Anyway, the group went to prepare to eat. " Okay, I'm bringing the food." </p><p>  </p><p>"Do you need help, Akaashi-san?" Hinata kindly asked. </p><p>  </p><p>"No, I insist." Really, a great housewife. </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi brought the food and everyone helped themselves. Then it was time chatting and talking about the trip, the games. The passion that team had for volleyball is unparalleled. Akaashi admired them so much. </p><p>  </p><p>"Guys, if you don't mind I'm going to take a quick shower. Bokuto said it's good. Okay, 'Kaashi?" Atsumu said. </p><p>  </p><p>"Be my guest, a-all of you." Bokuto realized he could already put his plan into action.</p><p>  </p><p>"Ahh, you don't have to be shy my love, we all like you here very much." Akaashi felt all eyes on him. </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, thank you very much for this fraternization. I'm just going to change clothes." Hinata left in the direction of one of the rooms. They already knew the house. </p><p>  </p><p>"It has two bathrooms, right? I'm going to take a shower too." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sakusa-san. You can go." </p><p>  </p><p>Then the couple was left in the living room, Bokuto sat on the sofa, with his legs spread wide, arms on the back of the sofa and his neck back, relaxing and taking a deep breath. Akaashi sighed, this shit was on purpose. </p><p>  </p><p>"This position of yours is practically an invitation for me to go there and gag on you, you know?" decided to provoke. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto just laughed, patting his own thigh "Sit here." And he would never in his life deny such a tempting request. </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi sat with one leg on each side, wrapping his arms behind his back and leaning his chest against the bigger man. He swirled slightly to fit better on the older man's lap, lowering and laying his head on the curve of his broad shoulders, thus touching his lips to the neck with a kiss. </p><p>  </p><p>"I missed you." Akaashi said slyly. </p><p>  </p><p>"Me too baby" Bokuto intensified his snogging, squeezing his hands on the boy's waist, bringing his body closer. Akaashi moved and the albino lowered his hands to the brunette's ass, squeezing even more and giving a strong slap that caught him off guard. </p><p>  </p><p>"AH! Hey. They'll hear." not that this is a problem. </p><p>  </p><p>"And what do I have to do with it? It's what you want most, bitch." Bokuto then used his hands to simulate a riding movement, assisting Akaashi to roll over, climb and descend lightly on his lap. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hmmn ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"What if I fuck you here, huh? For everyone to see." Oh fuck, is it starting already? </p><p>  </p><p>"Please..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Yeah, Kou, p-please." </p><p>  </p><p>"Do you want them to put in all your holes, rough, until you can't think of anything else besides being our little toy?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, yes ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Then come." </p><p>  </p><p>This was definitely a surprise, as the three guys showed up wearing casual clothes. Atsumu and Sakusa still wet from the bath (they should be down there too, dripping). </p><p>  </p><p>"You're not going to hide now, baby. We were looking forward to this moment, aren't we?" </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi looked directly at the trio, salivating when noticed their volumes.</p><p>  </p><p>"So... Bokuto has already talked about this with you guys, I believe we don‘t need too much talk" coming out of the albino's lap, Akaashi knelt on the floor with legs apart and arms behind him, waiting for orders. "Do what you want with me." </p><p>  </p><p>"Ugh, Akaashi-san, you are so sexy." </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto got up from the sofa, pulling his black hair back, making him moan and throw his neck back, surrendered. </p><p>  </p><p>"He's doing a pose right now, but he's the biggest slut you're going to see, and you should treat him as such." </p><p>  </p><p>"Huuuh Bo, I didn't think you were the dominant type." There is an image of Bokuto that was not normally seen, really. Concentrated on a single objective, the man became unstoppable. And at the moment, his only goal was to leave your boyfriend completely fucking big mess, only for him and his team. </p><p>  </p><p>"Yeah, but only because he’s such a whore." Akaashi whined. "Here are the rules. You can call us anything that exposes your submission, remember that we are in charge. We, on the other hand, are going to call you whatever the fuck we want. If we don't give you permission to speak or ask a question, you can only speak if we ask for your color and don't think twice if you're feeling uncomfortable. " Akaashi felt himself in the clouds having a dominant as careful as Bokuto. "It's all right?" </p><p>  </p><p>"I see you studied, Bokut-" was interrupted with a slap in the face, and it was possible to hear a surprised murmur from the invited trio. </p><p>  </p><p>"Don't be a naughty bitch, I asked if the terms are okay, baby." He caress the side of his cheek where he was slapped. </p><p>  </p><p>"N-no, master, I'm sorry. Yes... everything more than perfect." </p><p>  </p><p>"Good boy. So we can start. Do you want to start with what we agreed on?" <em> Ag</em><em>ree </em>  <em> on </em>  <em> what </em> <em> ?  </em> <em> So </em>  <em> they </em>  <em> were </em>  <em> casually </em>  <em> discussing </em>  <em> ways </em>  <em> to </em>  <em> rail </em> <em>  me? </em> Akaashi thought. Kinda hot. </p><p>  </p><p>"We need to know if he's really good, there's no better way to do that than warming with our dicks." </p><p>  </p><p>"Omi-kun! What a dirty mouth you have." </p><p>  </p><p>"As if you were better." </p><p>  </p><p>"I never said it was" </p><p>  </p><p>While the pair argued, Akaashi settled between Hinata and Bokuto, using his hands to caress the volumes in front of him. He looked up for permission. Bokuto gave a "go" and Hinata ran a hand through his black hair, bringing it closer to his member. Therefore, Hinata was the first to experience Keiji's talented mouth. </p><p>  </p><p>"Omi-kun, you don’t have to say it like tha- huh, oh, it looks like we're missing the show." </p><p>  </p><p>"Ah... yes. Your discussions are useless, Atsumu." </p><p>  </p><p>"Shut up and come and see our little bitch in action." Bokuto drew attention, both Atsumu and Sakusa felt pressured, his presence was strong, even. </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi started with his tongue, licking his head and body, leaving everything wet to finally stick the length in his mouth. Hinata wasted no time, put his hand firmly on Keiji's neck and slowly forced his hips forward, feeling the start of the submissive's throat. He sighed deeply, increasing the pace of the attacks. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto was loving the scene, as he knew more than anyone how much Akaashi loved to suck a cock. His mouth and throat were definitely his main erogenous point. It wouldn't be long before others noticed, as Akaashi moved his hips, looking for some kind of friction on his completely hard member. </p><p>  </p><p>"Koutarou, can we touch him?" </p><p>  </p><p>"At ease. I won't restrict you in that regard." </p><p>  </p><p>"O-ok." </p><p>  </p><p>Sakusa positioned hirself behind Akaashi, brushing his erection on his back and holding firmly with one hand on his waist while the other strongly pinched one of hir nipples, Akaashi gasped to then feel his two nipples being mistreated and Atsumu reaching with his fingers close of his hole. There was no way not to be distracted by all this hands, so Akaashi took out the redhead dick of his mouth, moaning at the newly arrived pair. </p><p>  </p><p>"Akaashi-san, you are so naughty ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Shoyou-kun, stop being selfish and share with us." </p><p>  </p><p>"Such a good toy doesn't deserve to be kept for just one person." </p><p>  </p><p>The way they spoke of Akaashi as if he were an object, something to be used was making him even hotter, if that was possible. </p><p>  </p><p>"You guys take it easy. I'll show you how this little bitch wants to be fucked." </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto sat on the sofa with his legs spread, calling for Keiji with his finger, who was going to get up when he was interrupted. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey. Dogs walk all on fours." </p><p>  </p><p>Everyone shuddered at the way the sentence was said. Akaashi sighed and knelt again, resting his hands on the floor and going towards his owner. Bokuto then put his body on the edge of the sofa and beat his dick on the brunette's red cheek, grabbing his hair and rubbing the glans on his lips, torturing the poor boy. </p><p>  </p><p>"Now, beg for this inside you." </p><p>  </p><p>Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa couldn't stand it and started masturbating for the scene. </p><p>  </p><p>"Daddyyy, please, please. Hnm I know I don't deserve it, but I want it so badly. It's so big and fills me up so well..." Akaashi looked at the huge member in front of him as if was hungry, worshiping every part of her boyfriend's perfect body. </p><p>  </p><p>"Tsk. Pathetic bitch. Do me a favor, don't choke and put on a nice show for our guests." </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi did not have time to respond when his mouth abruptly wrapped around Bokuto's glorious 19 centimeters. He immediately relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose to accommodate his man the way he liked. Akaashi looked up, waving that everything was fine. Bokuto wasted no time and moved his hips back and forth, not in an extremely fast way, but rather hard and rough, the sound of his balls hitting Akaashi's chin echoed throughout the apartment. Wanting to provoke, Akaashi spread his hands on his ass and obscenely parted his buttocks, rearing even more and, the moment Bokuto briefly took the dick out of his mouth, he smiled, rapt, feeling the stares of the boys who were devouring him. Hearing the trio's moans was driving him crazy, especially since he realized their agony in not touching him. He wanted to satisfy everyone at the same time. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto realized this situation by the way that Akaashi looked at them from the side, the blowjob getting more sloppy. Then he called them. </p><p>  </p><p>"Guys, I think my dick is not enough to quiet the greedy whore he is. I suggest we take this game to bed, if you want." </p><p>  </p><p>"Koutarou, with all due respect, I never wanted to fuck someone as much as I want to fuck your boyfriend." </p><p>  </p><p>"I don't think we will need much respect from now on, Omi-kun" </p><p>  </p><p>"Yeah ..." Hinata finished, still a little shocked and extremely excited about the situation. </p><p>  </p><p>Everyone managed to move towards the room, except for Akaashi, still kneeling waiting for orders, as a good boy should be. </p><p>  </p><p>"Pet, you can go ahead." Bokuto ordered. He tried to get up when he remembered that 'dogs walk on all fours' and went towards the room under four supports, letting everyone appreciate his upturned ass. <em> This </em>  <em> is </em>  <em> humiliating </em> <em> .  </em> <em> I’m </em>  <em> so </em>  <em> fucking </em>  <em> horny... </em>Akaashi thought, feeling his dick drip. "Wait for us in bed, quietly. If you touch yourself, I'll know." Keiji had no doubt of that that. He entered the room leaving the group behind. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto took a deep breath. </p><p>  </p><p>"Gwaaah, this is difficult. Is it going well?" when Akaashi disappeared from view, the strong sexual tension was broken with Bokuto's phrase, making everyone laugh and relax. </p><p>  </p><p>"I almost want to take Akaashi's place, Koutarou, you're doing so cool and sexy, damn." Atsumu said. </p><p>  </p><p>"HAHAH. I hope he's enjoying it, I get worried in the scenes, sometimes." </p><p>  </p><p>"Bokuto-san! Don't be like that, he is super smart and will definitely signal if things are too heavy." the redhead commented, always knowing how to calm things down. </p><p>  </p><p>"He really is, more than you" Sakusa teased. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey. You guys are going to make me soft if you keep cursing me like that." </p><p>  </p><p>"I don't think so, huh ..." Atsumu took the initiative to kiss the owner of the house, Bokuto took a while to reciprocate but soon wrapped himself around the blonde's neck and waist, brushing his hips and pushing his erections against each other . Then, in a sudden movement, he placed his hands on the setter’s hips and moved forward, causing more friction between the two and a groan from the blonde. Sakusa approached from behind and left Miya out of breath, literally, choking him. </p><p>  </p><p>"A-Ah ... it's not fair." he said breathlessly. </p><p>  </p><p>"You are another little bitch, huh?" said Hinata, squeezing one of the lifter's nipples. </p><p>  </p><p>"You have no idea." Sakusa loosened his hand and turned Atsumu's face to kiss him, a wet and noisy kiss that Akaashi certainly heard, even because they were only one wall away. </p><p>  </p><p>Speaking of him... </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi was in agony, hearing his friends' moans, gasps and grunts. He wanted to touch himself, so much. But he had to be a good boy, he had to receive his reward ... On the other hand, he heard that Koutarou was kinda worried to get into the character and found it very cute (even if he was doing so well...) He lay on his stomach, rolling slightly and rubbing his small cock on the bed, looking for a little friction that he knew he wasn't going to receive anytime soon. That is if he was caught at that time, while seeking some kind of pleasure; he thought they would be taking a little longer in the room, as Atsumu seemed to be being entertained. He should stop, he should stop rubbing on the bed, but it was so nice to be ignored by them, they were having fun, teasing Akaashi, because they wanted him to hear... he increased the pace of his movements, moaning softly and quietly. Eyes closed and so into his subspace that he didn't even notice the steps approaching until he heard his man's husky voice. </p><p>  </p><p>"Bitch." </p><p>  </p><p>"M-masters, I didn't hear you coming." he quickly knelt on the bed, lacking the courage to lift his head and face the group. Bokuto looked really pissed off now. Hinata leaned against the wall, looked up, watching Koutarou's bulging veins and smiled, knowing what would come next. </p><p>  </p><p>"You did it on purpose, you dumb slut." Bokuto tightened his hand on Akaashi's face, forcing his jaw up and making the eyes meet. "I gave you an order, simple. And you can't even do that? Fucking useless toy." Bokuto stuck two fingers in the submissive's mouth, roughly parting his lips and spitting deep in the throat. Akaashi groaned, loving having his mouth spit on. "I don't deserve to kiss a filthy mouth like yours, that's the most you'll get."  </p><p>  </p><p>"Hah ... y-yes, master, I'm sorry." </p><p>  </p><p>"I couldn’t actually feel your sorry, Keiji-san" Hinata said. </p><p>  </p><p>"You know, I think we should do what he wants." Sakusa said. "But between us. For him to see what he would receive if he were not so disobedient." Everyone looked at each other, surprised by the proposal. Atsumu shivered, he knew she was going to start with him. </p><p>  </p><p>"Great. Miya, come here." Bokuto sat on the bed, literally next to Akaashi. "And you, dog, will have the honor of seeing us, we will only give you something when we realize that you are really sorry." and Keiji realized that there was no escape, he would have to accept the punishment for being a bad boy. </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, master" he said in a weak voice. </p><p>  </p><p>"Color, Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked. </p><p>  </p><p>"Green. Thanks for asking. P-Please continue" </p><p>  </p><p>"You don't command anything, just be quiet and watch. Miya. Here, your mouth." Koutarou took his cock by the base and tapped the tip of his hand three times, making a loud noise too. <em> Fuck </em> <em> , i </em> <em> t must  </em> <em> be </em>  <em> so </em><em>heavy... </em> Atsumu thought, quickly fitting between his legs and waiting for permission to start sucking. </p><p>"That's how good boys do it. Come on, put your mouth out." Akaashi has never been so jealous. </p><p>  </p><p>On the other side, Sakusa and Hinata tried to relieve themselves, the redhead being pressed to the wall with his legs on the older man's waist. </p><p>  </p><p>"Kyomi... bed" Hinata whimpered. </p><p>  </p><p>"Sure." they pushed in on Bokuto and Atsumu's side, totally ignoring Akaashi's presence and pushing him aside. Akaashi then sat on the chair next to him, facing the group without even blinking. Hinata and Sakusa continued to make out, until a moment when Hinata turned to quickly kiss Atsumu and join him, now having two people worshiping Koutarou's huge cock. Bokuto took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Sakusa's mouth and jerk him off with his left hand. </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi was going to cry with lust and sadness for not being there in the middle. He was unable to hold his moan when Bokuto continued to push his hips, further smearing the two below. While Atsumu and Hinata did a great job on the hitter, judging by his groans and expressions, Bokuto leaned over and picked up an object that was under the bed. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey, bitch." Akaashi came out of ecstasy and looked hopefully at her boyfriend. "Have fun with this." and threw a big vibrator at Keiji, who, surprised, took it and thanked him. </p><p>  </p><p>"Thank you, master..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Suck it, we want to see." Sakusa suggested, and although they were busy in their proper positions, everyone stopped to watch the dirty work that Akaashi was doing on that silicone object. Happy to be getting attention again, Akaashi decided to give a show. If Bokuto told him to have fun, he would have fun. </p><p>  </p><p>The boy was kneeling in a relatively large chair, being able to support himself with his hand and spread his legs wider, showing his chest and stretching his neck, clearly showing the shape of the fake penis entering and leaving his throat. Sometimes taking everything off, opening his eyes and looking at the team. He started to lick the object along its entire length without taking his eyes off the team, smiling rascally every time he noticed a little deeper breathing by one of them. Flicking his tongue with taste on the head and wrapping it in every possible way, he decided to end with a deep throat while turning his body so that they could see him from the side. That way, Akaashi stayed on all fours and with one last lick, salivating all over the toy, he put in his entrance and he got in at once (he had prepared himself before seeing them), sitting down to the balls of the object and finally asking everyone: </p><p>  </p><p>"And now, do I deserve to be between all of you, masters?" </p><p>Akaashi used his feet to support the base of the object on the furniture, and with that he had all the freedom in the world to sit and roll around like a slut. Moaning, gasping, laughing, probably more than necessary, there was no shame that went beyond Keiji 's desire to feel the bodies of men together with his and prove that he is a good boy. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto,  like the good dominator who was showing himself that night, was the first to get up and go towards Akaashi, approached from behind and grabbed hir waist, forcing him down and making his ass swallow the toy, going directly in his prostate. Akaashi screamed when, in addition, Bokuto pulled his hair back, being silenced only by the lustful kiss that was given to him. </p><p>  </p><p>"F-fuck, do I deserve your kiss now? Ghnn" Akaashi said weakly. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto stood beside him, giving his hand for the smaller one to stand up too. He got rid of the dildo and felt an emptiness inside him, and was soon filled by another kiss from Koutarou, much more calm and passionate, while still being extremely tasty and making him all melted. </p><p>  </p><p>"You were such a, such a good boy. We're going to spoil you so much, love. Go to bed now." </p><p>  </p><p>The team made space for Keiji to get in the middle, he was feeling like a king. All these huge, beautiful, strong men around him were all he could dream of. </p><p>  </p><p>"Akaashi-san. Color." </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi took a deep breath three times, he was a little ecstatic because of the last scene and Bokuto's actions but nothing to stop him from continuing. </p><p>  </p><p>"Green. I want more, please, masters ..." </p><p>  </p><p>"Therefore, your requests are an order." said Sakusa. </p><p>  </p><p>Standing in the center of the bed, Akaashi started receiving touches from the trio while Bokuto watched, standing beside the bed. Sakusa became "responsible" for his upper body, positioning hirself behind Akaashi and playing with his entire torso, running his long fingers across his abdomen, chest, neck, whispering compliments in hisr ear and licking, biting his neck. Akaashi thought he was going to melt with just that, and as if that weren't enough, Atsumu and Hinata were between his legs, forcing them to remain open and receive their caresses. They licked, squeezed, bit and hit the boy's thighs and sides, touching everything except the most needy parts, his cock, hard and drooling in pre-cum; and its hole, equally blinking, as if to ask "please put it here." </p><p>  </p><p>"Hnmnnn, g-good, hah ..." Akaashi uttered groans and random words, clinging to them as much as he could. Atsumu dared to put his finger around his blinking hole, bringing his mouth closer and lubricating with his tongue. </p><p>  </p><p>"AH- ffh, I g-like this so much." </p><p>"It's not about you, gorgeous, Miya loves to put his mouth in dirty places." Sakusa whispered, helping him to lift his hips and receive more of the blonde's talented tongue. At the same time, Hinata finally touched Akaashi's cock, sucking on the tip and massaging the balls. </p><p>  </p><p>"Your taste is too good for a cheap little bitch." Atsumu said, suddenly inserting the middle finger in Akaashi in a strong way and that surprisingly hit his first prostate, continued to hit that point with precision and Hinata increased the rhythm of his hand and mouth. </p><p>  </p><p>"FUCK. I n-need to cum please, please, please let m-me, masters, hah..." </p><p>  </p><p>The team knew that Bokuto had to let these things. </p><p>  </p><p>Speaking of the devil, he came over and kissed the boy, holding him by the face. </p><p>  </p><p>"If you come now, I hope you're ready to take a drubbing of two dicks in and out your ass at the same time" Keiji came hard with the thought, moaning loudly and shaking in the hands of the three; the way the dominant was expecting. </p><p>  </p><p>------------------------------- </p><p>  </p><p>Akaashi's whole body started to shake, blurred vision and tears falling, he couldn't even keep the saliva inside his mouth, the only thing he thought about was to continue being fucked and moan like a whore for those huge dicks inside him. The noise of sex was so fucking dirty, the sound of slapping, of clubs crashing and bodies hitting; the noise of Akaashi's thin moans compared to the grunts, sighs, growls and dirty words spoken by the team. The sight of that body so small among those men, gods, is what Akaashi thought, it was sinful. </p><p>  </p><p>"Is it tasty, love?" </p><p>  </p><p>"That's how you always wanted to be eaten, you little bitch." </p><p>  </p><p>"So good for us, so good ..." </p><p>  </p><p>Being treated with affection at times and savagery at others was driving him crazy. Akaashi moaned in frustration when Bokuto and Atsumu took the dicks out of him and threw him on all fours on the bed. This frustration went away the instant another dick entered him, he was already beginning to notice the difference between them... </p><p>  </p><p>Even so, he could not see who it was because the person pin his head on the couch, preventing him from turning aroung. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, drooling on the bed and groaning at the pace of the thrusts. Still unable to look to diversify his field of vision, he had his hair pulled up and lifted his body, without stopping being fucked, allowing Hinata to fuck his mouth (now he knew who it was because it was the thinnest thigh). Obviously, Akaashi would never deny to have something more inside him. </p><p>  </p><p>To his surprise, he felt his cock being abruptly grabbed and sucked at once, having to stop sucking the redhead and scream, since in a certain movement his G-spot was beaten causing his body to go forward, feeling his dick sticking deep in Atsumu gorge. He had his head pulled up, now supporting himself on all fours with his knees on the floor and arms stretched out on the bed. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto grabbed his cheeks with his hand and turned his face to the side, making it possible for Akaashi to see that Sakusa was behind him and Atsumu was satisfying him with his mouth. </p><p>  </p><p>"Shoyo, this is not the time to be selfish, do you share this hole with me too?" </p><p>  </p><p>Hinata laughed and put isr hair back, running her hand over his face and wipping the sweat off his forehead. </p><p>  </p><p>"For sure, Bokuto-san, it's not like a toy isn't going to work on different people." </p><p>  </p><p><em> Ugh </em>, Akaashi shivered. </p><p>  </p><p>And so it was for a long time, the team taking turns between different positions, using and abusing Akaashi who had already come three times, the last being this one with Sakusa getting on all fours. An orgasm for each person, they have said. </p><p>  </p><p>The last straw was when, using his last reserves of energy, the final position was Bokuto sitting and Akaashi riding on top, with bonus hands and mouths all over his body as he ascended and descended Koutarou. </p><p>  </p><p>"You will come again for us, love. One more time." </p><p> </p><p>"I n-can't-get it, m-master, Ah ..." Akaashi said between tears and sobs of pleasure, the excessive stimulation leaving his body increasingly hot and moving practically alone. Realizing the difficulty of the boyfriend, Bokuto signaled for the other boys to walk away. They stood next to the couple, masturbating for the delicious scene they were going to witness. </p><p>  </p><p>Bokuto threw him on the bed, placing his thin legs on his strong, broad shoulders and allowing his asshole to be in the perfect position for him to put on without mercy. Holding Akaashi by the waist so he wouldn't move an inch, Koutarou finally fucked him the way he had been wanting from the beginning. It was Akaashi's favorite position, he simply loved seeing his man's pelvis move with such stability and strength, he loved seeing those incredible muscles even more flexed, he loved when he hit his ass, his thighs and then kisses, he loved when he smiled later of all this, because Bokuto knows that he is the best of all. </p><p>  </p><p>He loved it even more when, even though he was all loving, the man did not miss the opportunity to choke him, making Akaashi open his mouth, breathless, speechless, just with a submissive look, sticking out his tongue and waiting for his beautiful, thick Bokuto’s fingers being stuffed into his mouth. Finally, taking his hand off his neck and slapping his face, Bokuto leaned over to whisper the words that would make Akaashi lose all composure (if there was any left) and come like never before. </p><p>  </p><p> "You will come for us now, love, they will come on you and me inside, because no matter how many men you fuck, no matter how many you moan for, I am your owner, always." </p><p>  </p><p>"Always..." Akaashi whispered before exploding in joy and arching his back like never before, grabbing the sheet, moaning and crying with lust as he felt the hot liquid from the other guys on his face, belly, chest, legs , everywhere he deserved. Still shaking and feeling the effects of orgasm, Keiji ran his hand over his belly and licked it, cleaning himself from the mess that was made in his body. </p><p>  </p><p>"Wow. Fuck. My god." no one else said anything, but everyone agreed with Atsumu's expressions. </p><p>  </p><p>Exhausted, they all threw themselves on the bed while regularizing their breathing. Bokuto hugged his boyfriend. </p><p>  </p><p>"I love you so, so much, you are perfect." Akaashi relaxed in his arms. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hnmm, I love you more than anything. That was incredible, much more than I was expecting. Ah... thanks, guys. I'm yours number one fan" he said, smiling weakly and lying on the bed, taking exactly 7 seconds to fall asleep. </p><p>  </p><p>"Hey, he can't sleep all that fucked up" Sakusa was the first to notice how sweaty and dirty Akaashi was. </p><p>  </p><p>"It was really fucking¹, heheh" Atsumu joked. "But yes, I agree, we will wake you up and treat you like a princess." </p><p>  </p><p>"Let's goooo!" Hinata exclaimed, excited, already jumping out of bed. </p><p>  </p><p>A relatively romantic way to end such a roleplay, isn't it? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! :)</p><p>¹- lmao this is a joke that only makes sense in portuguese i really didnt know how could i translate that. it would be like sakusa saying "ele não vai dormir assim nem fudendo" and atsumu like "foi fudendo mesmo haha" xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>